Unspeakable
by Salt no Pepper
Summary: Sudah setahun aku menunggunyadi taman ini. Taman yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama kami. Dan ketidakhadirannya membuatku mulai merasa putus asa terhadap penantian ini. Akankah dia datang?/ "Aku…merindukanmu."
1. Chapter 1

**Unspeakable**

**By Salt no Pepper**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **Aku kembali ke bangku taman tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Rambut birunya yang panjang, mata peraknya yang besar, terutama rona pipi yang muncul ketika dia berterimakasih padaku. Aku Naruto, dan ini ceritaku..

**Warnings: **OOC, AU, maybe typo(s), alurnya mungkin sedikit membingungkan bagi beberapa orang

**Chapter 1**

**-First Meeting-**

Saat itu aku sedang menunggu temanku, Sasuke-teme. Dia mengusulkan kencan buta untuk mengisi waktu liburan semester ganjil, sekalian untuk menemukan gebetan bagiku dan teman-temanku yang lain. Tidak termasuk dirinya karena dia sudah punya Sakura, walaupun begitu dia tetap saja ngotot untuk ikut. Dasar Teme! Tempatnya pun telah ditentukan, di café Arco da Vella di pusat Konoha. Tapi karena aku buta arah tingkat akut, aku malah tersesat sampai ke taman di pinggir kota, hampir melewati perbatasan Konoha. Jadi aku meminta Sasuke menjemputku.

Selagi menunggunya, aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang panjang. Karena merasa bosan, aku pun memasang headset pada hpku dan mulai mendengarkan lagu. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku saat menikmati music yang mengalun. Tidak lama kemudian, aku merasa ada yang duduk di sisi lain bangku yang kududuki. Segera aku membuka mata dan menoleh, untuk melihat apakah itu Sasuke atau tidak. Sesaat aku memperhatikan orang itu. Satu hal yang pasti, dia bukan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tidak pernah membaca novel sci-fi, dan si Teme itu bukanlah seorang wanita. Walau begitu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dirinya.

Sebenarnya dia kelihatan seperti gadis biasa, tipe orang yang dapat kau temui dimana saja. Tapi.. entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang memancar dari dalam dirinya yang membuatku betah memperhatikan setiap detail fisiknya. Rambut biru panjangnya, mata peraknya, kulit putihnya. Entah kenapa segala hal tentang dirinya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menarik untukku.

Aku tidak tau berapa lama aku memandanginya seperti orang bodoh, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari pandanganku. Aku berhenti memperhatikannya saat hpku bergetar. SMS. Dari Sasuke. Dia bilang dia ketahuan oleh Sakura mengadakan kencan buta dan pacarnya itu salah paham, mengira Sasuke akan menduakannya. Jadi Sasuke memintaku untuk menunggunya karena dia akan datang setelah masalah kesalahpahaman pacarnya selesai. Teman-teman kami yang lain tidak ada yang punya kendaraan, makanya Sasuke adalah satu-satunya harapanku saat ini. Aku tidak membalas pesan Sasuke. Tidak menjawab artinya iya, kan?

Setelah membaca sms Sasuke, sebenarnya aku ingin menoleh lagi ke gadis itu. Namun aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, dan aku juga tidak berani memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Akhirnya aku mengutak-atik playlist favoritku untuk menyibukkan diri. Aku men-skip lagu yang baru mulai intronya, karena sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mendengarkan lagu rock. Aku terus men-skip sampai menemukan lagu pop.

Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu pop favoritku saat aku mendengar suara yang halus menyerukan kata 'oh!' dengan pelan. Aku menoleh dan melihat mata perak gadis di sebelahku menatap ragu ke kakiku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan melihat sebuah pembatas buku berwarna ungu lavender yang berada diantara kedua sepatuku. Aku pun mengutip kemudian menyerahkan kertas persegi panjang itu padanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan, tapi kepalanya menghadap ke bawah. Tentu saja aku heran, tapi kemudian aku berkesimpulan bahwa gadis ini pemalu.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Kami seperti sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri, tapi aku tau bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Aku terlihat sedang menikmati lagu, padahal diam-diam aku memperhatikan gadis beraroma lavender di sebelahku. Aku tau dia sedang tidak fokus pada novelnya, karena raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, "A-arigatou.." lirihan itu keluar dari bibir mungil gadis di sebelahku. Kebetulan aku sedang mencuri-curi pandang padanya saat dia mengatakan itu. Karena dia tetap menundukkan kepala, dia tidak dapat melihat wajahku. Tapi aku dapat melihat jelas pipinya yang merona. Manis sekali!

Aku pun berkata, "Sama-sama." Hei, rumus 'diam=iya' tidak berlaku untuk situasi seperti ini, kan?

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia menutup novelnya dan menyandangkan tas selempang yang daritadi dipangkunya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terselip dalam hatiku saat aku sadar dia akan pergi. Aku melepas headset-ku saat dia berdiri dan beranjak dari bangku yang awalnya kami duduki. Beberapa langkah, dan dia berbalik. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan berkata dengan suaranya yang halus namun terdengar jelas di telingaku, "Sampai jumpa lagi." Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh.

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan, mungkin sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya, atau ketika ia berterimakasih padaku, atau saat ia tersenyum padaku untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak tau. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan sejak kepergiannya, dan hatiku berdegup lebih kencang ketika aku memikirkannya. Aku pun mengerti satu hal. Aku, Namikaze Naruto, telah jatuh cinta..

**-TBC-**

Yey! Akhirnya fic pertama Salt selesai! Syududu~ *nari hula-hula*

Maap kalo kependekan! Sebenarnya fic ini mau Salt bikin oneshot aja (makanya pendek), tapi menurut beta readers Salt lebih bagus kalo ceritanya dilanjutin. Yaudah, Salt bikin bersambung, deh! Tenang aja minna, karena pada awalnya idenya untuk fic oneshot, ni fic gak bakal panjang-panjang kok. Paling panjang juga jadinya threeshot.

Thanks a bunch for my beta readers: **Ritardando Stanza Quint (Ritard.)**

** Einzbern-Azure**

And for all readers, thank you very much! Bersediakah readers memberikan Salt review atau concrit atau bahkan flame? Salt akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!

~('o' ~) (~'o')~


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspeakable**

**By Salt no Pepper**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **"Ada seseorang yang sedang kutunggu, orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Karena itu, walau penantian ini bisa sampai bertahun-tahun, aku akan tetap menunggunya."

**Warnings: **OOC, AU, maybe typo(s), alurnya mungkin sedikit membingungkan bagi beberapa orang

**Chapter 2**

**-The Waiting-**

Sejak pertemuan itu, setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku selalu ke taman itu. Dan aku akan duduk di bangku tempat aku pertama bertemu dengannya, menunggunya. Ketika ada orang yang lewat, aku akan menunjukkan sebuah lukisan berukuran 15x20 dan berkata, "Jika kau melihat gadis ini, bisakah kau beritahu dia kalau aku menunggunya disini?" Mungkin bukan cara terbaik, tapi apa lagi yg bisa kulakukan?

Lukisan yang kutunjukkan adalah lukisan yang kubuat sendiri bergambar seorang wanita berambut biru panjang yang sedang tersenyum. Dialah gadis lavender yang selama ini kutunggu. Yeah, begitulah aku menyebutnya. Kedengaran norak memang, tapi lavender-lah yang selalu mengingatkanku akan dirinya.

Karena hal itulah, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering melukis bunga lavender saat ekskul lukis. Sai-sensei, pembimbing ekskul lukis di sekolahku, merasa heran padaku. Jelas saja, karena selama ini aliran lukisku adalah abstrak. Mungkin itu karena dulu aku belum mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin kucapai dalam hidupku. Makanya aku melukis dengan abstrak, tanpa ada makna apapun yang tersirat. Tapi sekarang aku punya! Gadis lavender itulah yang ingin kuraih, dialah tujuan hidupku.

######

Sudah 3 bulan sejak aku bertemu dengannya di bulan Februari. Selama 3 bulan itulah aku selalu menunggunya. Seorang gadis yang seenaknya saja mencuri hatiku, bahkan tanpa kutau namanya. Walau sudah cukup lama tidak melihatnya, wajahnya masih terbayang jelas di benakku. Kenangan tentang dirinya memiliki ruang istimewa di memoriku, karena itulah aku tidak pernah tersesat saat pergi ke taman.

Seperti murid kelas 3 SMA lainnya, aku mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Persiapan itu menguras banyak waktuku, sehingga aku jarang kembali ke bangku taman favoritku. Ini sungguh membuatku frustasi, tapi kemudian aku menemukan cara untuk menenangkan diri. Melukis. Jika aku merasa tertekan, aku akan melukis si gadis lavender atau padang lavender atau malah keduanya. Dan aku akan merasa rileks dan fokus kembali.

#####

Setelah hari-hari yang berlalu bagai neraka, akhirnya UN pun selesai, dan aku sungguh lega karenanya. Sekarang aku bisa dengan leluasa datang ke taman kapanpun aku mau. Aku belum memikirkan ingin masuk kuliah atau tidak, jadi hal itu bukanlah masalah buatku. Apalagi setelah aku diumumkan lulus, semua beban serasa terangkat dari pundakku. Dan sekarang aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau. Bahkan aku bisa saja menginap di taman kalau aku mau. Hei tunggu, kenapa tidak? Itu kedengaran seperti ide bagus bagiku.

Kemudian aku pun mulai menginap di taman. Memang tidak mudah, karena awalnya ayah dan ibu menentang keras keputusanku yang menurut mereka kekanakan. Tapi aku lebih keras kepala daripada mereka, dengan gigih aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku serius. Lama-lama mereka pun memahami keseriusanku dan membolehkanku tinggal di taman.

Maka hari itu juga, aku membenahi barang-barangku dan pindah ke taman. Tidak banyak barang yang kubawa, hanya sebuah sleeping bag, beberapa pakaian, payung, jam tangan, dompet, perlengkapan mandi, dan tentu saja lukisan si gadis lavender. Kebetulan di sekitar situ ada kamar mandi umum yang terawat, restoran cepat saji 24 jam, dan mini market 24 jam, jadi aku tetap bisa hidup teratur.

Sebagian besar waktuku kuhabiskan di bangku taman, terkadang aku akan berjalan mengelilingi taman yang berbentuk lingkaran ini. Jika hari hujan, aku akan berteduh di restoran cepat saji. Untunglah, Akamichi Chouji –manajer restoran itu- tidak keberatan. Dia bahkan memberiku pekerjaan di restorannya dengan shift malam. Ibuku juga sering memberiku buku untuk dibaca, jadi keseharianku tidak terlalu membosankan.

#####

Aku tetap menanyai orang-orang yang kutemui tentang si gadis lavender. Tapi entah kenapa, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalnya. Mungkin saja dia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat bicara, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan?

Selama aku tinggal di taman, tidak jarang orang-orang yang lewat memberiku uang receh. Aku selalu mengembalikan uang itu pada mereka dan bertanya tentang gadis lavender. Pernah juga, seorang polisi menghampiriku. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh tinggal di sini. Aku pun membalas,

"Ada seseorang yang sedang kutunggu, orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Karena itu, walau penantian ini bisa sampai bertahun-tahun, aku akan tetap menunggunya."

Teman-temanku berpikir aku gila, mereka terus membujukku untuk menghentikan aksi konyol ini. Mereka ingin aku kuliah seperti mereka. Sayangnya, aku benar-benar keras kepala dalam hal ini.

Mereka semua -orang-orang yang lewat, polisi, teman-temanku- tidak mengerti. Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak butuh uang, peringatan, maupun bujukan. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah kedatangan si gadis lavender. Meraka tidak tau betapa pentingnya gadis itu bagiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi dari sini, sementara hatiku masih ada padanya?

#####

Sampai suatu hari, aku didatangi oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan bermata aquamarine. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yamanaka Ino, seorang penulis artikel majalah terkenal. Wanita yan lebih tua dariku itu memintaku menceritakan apa yang membuatku tinggal disini, sementara sebenarnya aku adalah anak dari keluarga mampu.

Awalnya aku enggan menceritakan tentang gadis lavender padanya. Tapi Ino bilang, jika ceritaku masuk majalahnya, maka peluang gadis itu menemuiku akan semakin besar. Kemudian aku pun menceritakan pertemuanku dengan gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Gadis yang telah menorehkan kisah di halaman kosong cerita cintaku.

Ketika aku selesai bercerita, aku menunjukkan lukisan gadis lavender kepadanya untuk difoto. Dia pun pamit setelah aku menolak honor yang ditawarkannya atas ceritaku.

Ternyata Ino tidak bohong padaku, seminggu setelah wawancara itu, Sakura dan beberapa teman perempuanku datang mengunjungiku. Mereka memberitahuku kalau sekarang aku terkenal. Yap. Terkenal, sebagai pemuda yang menjadikan seorang gadis menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Orang-orang membicarakanku dimana-mana, di internet, di majalah, dan berbagai media lainnya.

Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang mengikuti perkembangan gosip, jadi wajar jika aku tidak tau. Teman-temanku juga mengatakan padaku, bahwa dengan banyaknya berita denganku di berbagai media, tidak lama lagi gadis yang kutunggu akan segera datang. Aku percayai saja perkataan mereka. Tidak ada alasanku untuk pesimis, kan?

#####

Sebulan berlalu sejak aku mulai terkenal, belum ada kabar apapun tentang gadis lavender. Jujur saja aku heran, kenapa ia tidak kunjung datang? Dengan luasnya jangkauan internet sekarang, hamper tidak mungkin dia tidak tau aku menunggunya.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai hinggap di otakku. Mungkin saja dia merasa aku mempermalukan dirinya dengan bertingkah bodoh seperti ini. Atau mungkin, dia berpikir aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak penting untuk ditanggapi. Atau jangan-jangan, dia malah mengira aku adalah pemuda cari sensasi yang ingin menjadi artis secara instan?

Aku tidak peduli jika hal-hal itu memang benar. Aku tau ini egois, tapi aku akan selalu menantikan kedatangannya. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini. Karena aku, mencintainya..

**-TBC-**

Halo semuaa! Salt datang membawa oleh-oleh chap 2 nih. Mungkin abis baca chap ini, beberapa readers udah ada yang tau sumber inspirasi Salt untuk fic ini. Buat yang belom tau, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu The Man Who Can't Be Moved nya **The Script**. Gimana? Bagus gak?

Huwee~ Salt udah berusaha membuat fic ini se-logis mungkin, tapi maaf kalo ceritanya masih agak gak masuk akal. Maklumilah author baru yang cantik nan imut nan unyu ini #plakk. *Nengok ke atas* Waks! Pendek amat ya? Maaf Micchi-chan, Salt belum bisa bikin yang lebih panjang untuk chap 2 ini T^T

Salt boleh curcol dikit gak? Jadi, rencananya chap 2 ini mau Salt update hari Sabtu kemaren. Eh, rupanya warnetnya mati lampu. Hiks, padahal Salt udah PM-in author-author login yang ngereview chap 1 Unspeakable. Maafkan Salt ya! *ojigi*

Nah, ayo sekarang kita membalas review!

**Yamanakaem0: **Bagus? Keren? SERU? Selamat! Anda mendapatkan hadiah piring cantik karena berhasil membuat Author pingsan dengan pujian anda! #lebay. Huwaa, makasih! Salt seneng banget fic debut Salt dipuji begini *peluk-peluk* Baiklah, di chapter ini dan berikutnya, Salt gak akan menerima flame kecuali dalam bentuk uang! #plakk. Arigatou for review ^^

Buat yang login, review-nya dibales lewat PM

Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini termasuk drabble gak?

Sekarang, maukah kalian memberikan komentar dan concrit dalam bentuk review? Salt akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!

~('o' ~) (~'o')~


	3. Chapter 3

**Unspeakable**

**By Salt no Pepper**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **Sudah setahun aku menunggunyadi taman ini. Taman yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama kami. Dan ketidakhadirannya membuatku mulai merasa putus asa terhadap penantian ini. Akankah dia datang?/ "Aku…merindukanmu."

**Warnings: **OOC, AU, maybe typo(s), alurnya mungkin sedikit membingungkan bagi beberapa orang

**Chapter 3**

**-Hopeless and…-**

_Apakah aku lebih baik menyerah?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Jangan salahkan aku karena mulai mempertanyakan hal ini. Sudah setahun aku menunggunya, dan dia belum datang sama sekali. Aku merasa putus asa terhadap penantian ini. Aku jadi teringat akan jawabanku pada polisi yang tahun lalu menegurku. Betapa naifnya aku saat itu dalam memandang hal absurd seperti cinta.

Dialah tujuan hidupku. Tanpa dirinya, aku bagai kapal yang terombang-ambing karena tidak menemukan bintang polaris. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu tergantung padanya. Rasanya mustahil aku merasakan hal seperti ini hanya karena pertemuan yang sebentar.

Entah mengapa, aku jadi menyesal telah bertemu dengannya. Karena dirinya, sekarang aku hancur, tenggelam dalam keputusasaan yang sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>Teman-temanku mulai kasihan melihat keadaanku yang kosong, tanpa semangat hidup. Mereka menyuruhku untuk berhenti menunggunya, dan melanjutkan hidupku. Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana aku menjalani hariku sebelum bertemu dengannya.<p>

Mereka bilang, gadis yang membuatku menderita seperti ini, pasti bukan orang baik-baik. Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan mereka, berpura-pura seolah semua baik-baik saja. Walau sebenarnya hatiku sudah mati, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan datang, untuk selamanya.

Tapi ternyata teman-temanku tidak tertipu oleh senyum palsuku. Mereka bersikeras mengajakku jalan-jalan, untuk refreshing. Karena ingin membuktikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku pun menerima ajakan mereka. Tidak ada ruginya, kan?

Awalnya aku penasaran kemana mereka akan membawaku malam-malam begini. Namun, aku langsung tahu tujuannya saat mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan gedung yang dihiasi lampu-lampu mencolok. Nightclub. Aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa 'inilah' tempat yang mereka maksud untuk refreshing. Oh, ya ampun, sebegitu lamanya-kah aku jauh dari pergaulan? Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sering ke tempat seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat, aku terpana di depan gedung itu. Menyadari aku yang hanya terdiam, Sakura menghampiri dan menarik tanganku, mengajakku masuk. Aku pun ikut masuk ke tempat yang sangat berisik itu. Setelah kami duduk, Sakura menyodorkan segelas minuman padaku.

Sepertinya dia melihat dahiku yang mengernyit, karena kemudian dia berkata, "Minumlah, akan membantumu melupakannya."

Aku tidak tuli, aku mendengar dengan jelas penekanan pada kata 'nya' yang diucapkan Sakura. Dan aku juga tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud. Aku tahu pasti maksudnya adalah si gadis lavender.

Mendengar perkataan pacar Sasuke itu, aku langsung meraih gelas tinggi yang ada di depanku. Bukannya aku percaya dengan meminum minuman ini, aku akan melupakannya. Aku tahu tidak akan semudah itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan? Dan aku pun menenggak minuman berwarna biru itu.

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa gelas alkohol yang kuminum, aku sendiri tidak ingat. Satu-satunya hal yang kurasakan saat ini adalah sakit kepala yang sangat. Semua hal di sekelilingku serasa berputar. Ini membuatku semakin pusing. Kepalaku ingin pecah saja rasanya.<p>

Dan, coba tebak? Aku masih belum bisa melupakan gadis lavender itu! Perasaanku padanya masih utuh di hatiku. Aku kesal sekali! Aku jadi merasa ingin memukul seseorang. Baiklah, sepertinya kondisiku memburuk. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak lagi. Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Aku yakin Sasuke dan yang lain pasti masih di lantai dansa. Aku pun beranjak dari sofa tempatku duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

* * *

><p>Jalanan sudah sepi saat aku keluar dari nightclub itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu ada dimana dan bagaimana cara kembali ke taman. Kepalaku sudah terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan itu, jadi kubiarkan saja kakiku melangkah tak tentu arah. Aku terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah jembatan yang terbentang di atas satu-satunya sungai di Konoha.<p>

Aku berhenti. Kemudian suatu pemikiran melintas di otakku.

_Lebih baik aku mati saja_.

Aku tidak tahu darimana ide itu muncul, tapi itu kedengaran bagus untukku. Bukankah aku sebenarnya sudah mati? Aku sudah seperti boneka tak bernyawa yang menjalani hidup dengan berbagai rutinitas. Tanpa perasaan. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku bunuh diri sekalian? Tidak akan ada bedanya, kan?

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di atas tepi jembatan. Bersiap untuk menjatuhkan diri. Pikiranku kosong, seperti selembar kertas yang putih bersih. Atau malah, gelap seperti langit malam saat ini? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku sudah siap mati saat tiba-tiba hal yang aneh terjadi.

Saat aku menatap permukaan air, entah bagaimana refleksi diriku tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain. Menjadi bayangan seseorang yang aku yakin bukan diriku, karena rambutku tidak panjang. Lagipula, terakhir kali aku bercermin, mataku berwarna biru sapphire, bukan perak pucat seperti itu. Tunggu! Perak? Jangan-jangan…

Aku memperhatikan bayangan di permukaan air itu dengan lebih seksama. Untungnya, di sebelahku ada lampu jembatan yang bersinar cukup terang, jadi aku bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Dan benar saja, itu adalah bayangan si gadis lavender! Aku tidak percaya ini, bahkan setelah aku mengucek-ucek mataku, bayangan itu tidak juga hilang! Dia tetap berada di sana, tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Aku turun perlahan dari tepi jembatan dan duduk memeluk lututku. Bahkan setelah gadis lavender itu menyakitiku sangat dalam, aku masih mencintainya. Kami-sama, apa Kau sedang mempermainkanku? Sakit. Kumohon, hilangkan perasaan yang membuatku menderita ini!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu mengalir dari kedua mataku. Hangat. Cairan itu terasa hangat di dinginnya malam ini. Aku menangis. Malam ini, kulepaskan semua egoku untuk tidak menangis dan menumpahkan segala kepedihan yang kurasa.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Perlu beberapa saat bagiku untuk mengetahui aku ada dimana. Taman. Haah, sepertinya kakiku menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik semalam, tidak seperti otakkku yang kacau.<p>

Aku bangkit dari pembaringanku, tiba-tiba saja sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalaku. Efek minuman kemarin masih ada rupanya. Aku memegangi dan memijit pelipisku pelan, berharap dengan begitu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ini.

Setelah rasa sakitnya cukup mereda, aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan berusaha melihat jam berapa sekarang. Sulit sekali, karena penglihatanku yang kurang jelas menyebabkan jam di tanganku berbayang. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, mencoba untuk lebih memfokuskan pandanganku.

"A-ano, a-apakah anda Namikaze-san?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara halus yang membuat konsentrasiku buyar.

"Iya, ada ap-" kalimatku terputus ketika aku melihat orang yang kini berada di depanku.

Memang, pandanganku masih agak kabur. Tapi aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali gadis beriris perak dan berambut biru ini. Berdiri di hadapanku, seseorang yang sangat kurindukan, orang yang mampu membuat lidahku kelu, orang yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Juga orang yang telah mencuri hatiku selama satu tahun ini.

Otakku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhku. Jadi tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya erat. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya tersentak, sepertinya ia tidak menduga akan hal ini. Aku menyanggakan kepalaku di bahunya, menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tangis.

"Aku…merindukanmu," bisikku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang, namun aku dapat merasakan anggukan kecil kepalanya.

"Kumohon...jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku." Aku tidak dapat menahan airmataku lagi, cairan bening itu menetes turun dari kedua mataku.

Kemudian kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku, tangannya mengelus punggungku pelan. "Tidak akan," bisiknya lembut di telingaku.

"Aku janji, kita akan selalu bersama."

**-Fin-**

Loh? Udah siap bacanya? Cepet amat. Yakin gak dilompat-lompati, nih? Kalo dilompat-lompati, entar nyesel loh! #plakk (readers: emang elu yang bikinnya kependekan!) Emang iya? *pura-pura innocent*

Sudahlah, sekarang Salt hanya pengen ngucapin sesuatu yang sangat penting ini: AKHIRNYA FIC UNSPEAKABLE INI TAMAT! *lebay*

Asli, Salt seneng banget sekaligus lega fic ini udah siap! Rasanya tuh kayak, kalian bikin sebuah cerita terus akhirnya tamat. Apalagi kalo itu cerita pertama kalian, rasa senangnya berkali lipat. Trus, ditambah review dari para readers lagi. Wuiih, rasa senangnya berkali-kali lipat!

Maafkanlah Salt yang sangat norak ini, minna-san =="

Oiya, ada yang nyadar gak? Kalo dari chap 1 sampe chap 3 ini banyak kata-kata yang sama? Jadi kayak monoton gitu. Sekali lagi Salt minta maaf *ojigi* Hal tidak diinginkan itu terjadi karena kosakata Salt yang kurang. Maklum, kamus Bahasa Indonesia Salt dimakan anjing *bohong* ._.V

Nah, ayo kita membalas review!

**Ardymmmm****: **Wuaah, makasih jempolnya! *ngutipin jempol yang berserakan* Ini udah Salt update :)

**Megu-Megu-Chan****: **Umm, si Hinatanya gak papa sih, tuh dia datang! Kenapa? Pengen terjadi sesuatu ke Hinata, ya? *smirks* Gampang, bisa diatur! *digebukin Naru sama klan Hyuuga* Anyway, thanks for review! :)

Kalo yang login, dibalas lewat PM. Silahkan cek inbox masing-masing.

Sekarang, maukah kalian memberikan komentar dan concrit dalam bentuk review? Salt akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!

~('o' ~) (~'o')~


End file.
